


我在陽光燦爛的地方等你

by ethor



Series: 哇欸CP欸當gay婚啦 [3]
Category: History2越界
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor
Summary: ▲ 〈我要對你做滿懷愛意的事〉(https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040785)的刪減片段擴寫的，自己很喜歡捨不得刪掉所以還是撿回來寫，就是餅乾屑屑或是披薩麵包邊的概念。時間點在滿懷愛意的事之後，但關聯少得跟餅乾屑屑一樣。很多人都寫/畫過夏邱與向日葵的連結，但我想寫寫看自己的版本。▲ 然後有一咪咪家均倩如CP





	我在陽光燦爛的地方等你

**Author's Note:**

> ▲ 〈我要對你做滿懷愛意的事〉(https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040785)的刪減片段擴寫的，自己很喜歡捨不得刪掉所以還是撿回來寫，就是餅乾屑屑或是披薩麵包邊的概念。時間點在滿懷愛意的事之後，但關聯少得跟餅乾屑屑一樣。很多人都寫/畫過夏邱與向日葵的連結，但我想寫寫看自己的版本。  
> ▲ 然後有一咪咪家均倩如CP

　　夏宇豪正在高鐵上，他望著窗外飛掠的田野風景，思考一件事：他和子軒在一起這麼久，架也不是沒吵過，但總歸會和好。那為什麼，他們會陷入這般境地呢？  
　　一向處事成熟的子軒在婚前一個月離家出走。宇豪已經一周沒見到他的未婚夫了。  
　　他當然知道結婚不是跪下來求個婚就好了。籌備期裡，他們摩擦不斷，最後子軒只在家裡留下一張字條：「出門冷靜，很快回來，勿念。」  
　　雖然不算太嚴重的爭吵，他自己也知道給子軒一點空間思考比較好，但昨晚他還是忍不住擔憂，找上倩如。倩如卻一點也不緊張，心情甚好，還伸著湯匙挖著家均面前的甜點。「怕什麼呀？反正哥哥絕對捨不得丟下你，他只是去散心一下，結婚真的很累嘛，家均你說對不對？」  
　　「對啊，但是很值得。」家均輕捏倩如左手附和，接著眼神一凜，瞪向宇豪，「你是不是欺負子軒學長！我警告你哦，你敢對不起學長我一定給你好看！」  
　　「你都幾歲的人還跟高中一樣幼稚！我最好是會對不起子軒吼！」  
　　沒有子軒調解的（準）連襟之爭比往常還轟轟烈烈，直到吃夠甜點的倩如終於看不下去。  
　　「好了你們兩個別吵。」倩如把家均拉回來順毛，一邊提點宇豪，「夏宇豪，哥哥現在在外婆家，一定吃好睡好，不用擔心。但你不可以直接衝去找他，不然我就叫家均把你綁起來。他如果想好了，自然會叫你去接他。」  
  
　　宇豪在店門口目送家均摟著倩如離開。臺北下著夜雨，家均一手撐著傘一手護著倩如，不讓她淋到一滴雨。宇豪也撐開傘，順便哀嘆一下，他到底來找家均倩如幹嘛，閃瞎自己？  
　　但至少知道子軒不是孤單一人面對，他似乎也不那麼慌張了。回到家後，宇豪很快就躺在床上，伴著雨聲入睡。  
　　夢裡他回到志弘的禮堂，本來一望空曠無際的球場此時卻長滿植物——是向日葵，花雖沒滿開，但高處的窗戶漏下的幾縷陽光還是讓向日葵昂起頭。宇豪在迷宮般的花叢裡找那個身影，然後他聽到呼喚。  
　　「夏宇豪。」  
　　他反射性往台上看去——當時子軒也是坐在那邊等著他、喚他——但他沒看到按著膝蓋忍著痛的子軒，而是看到抱著一束向日葵，在台上如暖陽微笑的子軒。  
  
  
　　他伸手，在六點半的夢裡醒來，早晨還帶著陰雨的濕氣。宇豪看著空蕩蕩的身旁，只能無奈撐起身，關掉手機鬧鐘。子軒在的時候，他才敢撒嬌賴床，現在只剩他一個，再怎麼賴在床上也沒有意義。  
　　話雖如此，他還是呆呆躺在床上，擺弄著手機。昨天倩如說，子軒在他外婆家。他恍然發現為什麼他會夢到從禮堂地板探出頭的向日葵，子軒曾說過，他外婆家種著大片大片的向日葵。自己雖然在逢年過節見過子軒的外婆一兩次，卻不曾看過那片遍地開滿太陽的田野。  
　　唯一見過的是子軒曾給他看過的照片 —— 幼時的子軒和還是一團小寶寶的倩如，一人一邊被呵護的摟在和藹婦人的懷裡。 祖孫三人坐在舊式的藤椅上，背後是一片因年代久遠而褪去綠色的田，裡面的作物長得很高，密密的沿著小路蜿蜒至遠方。  
 _「後面那是什麼？玉米嗎？」他第一次看到這張照片時正坐在子軒家的客廳翻著相簿，子軒聞言大笑。  
　　「不是玉米，是太陽花。」  
　　「咦！是花嗎？」宇豪瞇起眼細看，終於在泛黃色調中找到盛開的花，即使褪去金黃，還是依然固執的向著同一個方向。_  
  
　　螢幕最上面突然跳出一則通知：邱子軒向你傳送了相片。驚嚇之中手機從宇豪手中滑落，砸在他臉上。宇豪也顧不得額頭的疼痛，緊張地點開通知。  
　　子軒傳來一張手持一朵向日葵的照片，他在的地方已經艷陽高照，花朵迎著暖風、面向陽光恣意綻放。  
　　［邱子軒 06:32］你喜歡向日葵嗎？  
　　［邱子軒 06:32］喜歡的話回去帶一束給你。  
　　宇豪從床上滾了下來，也顧不得起身，坐在地上開始回覆。  
　　［夏宇豪 06:33］要！！！！！！  
　　［夏宇豪 06:33］你還好嗎？  
　　［邱子軒 06:34］ 我很好，不用擔心我  
　　［夏宇豪 06:34］ 你回來的時候花會不會都謝了QAQ  
　　［邱子軒 06:35］ 我很快就回去了  
　　［邱子軒 06:35］ 不然你要來找我拿向日葵嗎？  
　　［夏宇豪 06:36］ ！！！！  
　　［夏宇豪 06:36］ 你在哪裡？  
　　宇豪似乎能聽到子軒爽朗的笑聲。  
　　［邱子軒 06:38］我在陽光燦爛的地方等你。  
  
  
　　宇豪下了高鐵，馬上往子軒所給的地址前進。 沿途可見到一壟壟的花田，波斯菊在晨風裡擺動，和陰雨的臺北像是不同世界，果然是陽光燦爛的地方。如果被煩心事壓得窒息，來這邊曬個幾天太陽也會痊癒的吧。  
　　子軒給的地址坐落著一間透天厝，外頭的車埕被宇豪認出那就是相片中祖孫三人拍照的地方。房子周遭看起來沒人，宇豪也沒找人詢問，自己走進了向日葵花田裡。直覺告訴他子軒就躲在這片花田裡，用挺立的向日葵遮掩自己的身影。  
　　走進狹窄的小路，他的腳步也放慢許多，向日葵精神熠熠的圍繞他身旁，遮住燠熱的陽光。宇豪看不清路通往何方，卻無比心安。土壤的潮濕和葵花的淡淡清香瀰漫在周圍，蜜蜂嗡鳴飛過身邊，腳踏在厚實的土地上，而路的盡頭會有他的摯愛，好像沒什麼好擔心的了。  
　　然後宇豪隔著花叢，聽見另一邊有輕柔哼唱的歌聲，他佇足聆聽。歌詞沒有被唱出來，但這首老歌的旋律宇豪十分熟悉，是子軒常哼在嘴邊的歌。  
 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
　　You make me happy when skies are gray  
　　You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
　　Please don't take my sunshine away  
　　你是我的太陽，而我是你的向日葵。像向日葵一樣，宇豪馬上轉向聲音來源，從莖葉縫隙間，終於看到那熟悉的身影。子軒蹲在地上，似乎是在修剪枝葉。  
　　宇豪也跟著唱起來，另一邊的哼唱馬上停了下來，子軒當然認出他的聲音了，但宇豪繼續唱著，直到這段副歌結束。  
　　歌聲才歇，宇豪就隔著花牆，向另一邊呼喊：「嘿，那邊的先生！」  
　　對面高挑的身影震了一下。 「宇豪？」 但宇豪沒有急著回應，只是自顧自的問著。  
　　「不好意思，你有看到我的太陽嗎？我家的太陽迷路了。他比向日葵矮一點點，但所有的向日葵都會看著耀眼的他。他的笑容很明亮很溫暖，但最近他的笑容都不見了。你有看到我的太陽嗎？」  
　　子軒沈默了幾秒，終於開口：「宇豪你等我一下，我過不去⋯⋯我們一起往出口那邊走？」  
　　「好。」  
  
　　他們沒再多說什麼，隔著向日葵們邁開腳步，在涼爽的花影下閒散前行。雖然牽不到子軒的手、也看不清子軒的臉，宇豪卻很享受這樣無聲的陪伴。  
　　他們即將要結婚了，不只一起去戶政事務所登記，不只幫對方戴上戒指，還要扶持著一起度過餘生。餘生有喧鬧有歡笑，但更多時候只是沈默的時光流動，像無聲的黑白電影。  
　　但現在此刻不是黑白的，花瓣燦黃、枝葉翠綠，天空是美麗的湛藍，浮著幾朵懶懶的白雲。宇豪能感受到風吹過汗水的涼意、田野間土壤的氣味、子軒踩在不遠處的、和他相同節奏的腳步聲。  
　　邱子軒會想得很遠很遠，彷彿要把人生中的幾個十年都計算透徹，但夏宇豪比子軒笨了點，他只會想著當下，想著該怎麼青春執著的去愛子軒。  
　　這是他們吵架的原因，但這也是他們愛著對方的根本。  
  
　　小徑已到盡頭，宇豪回到開闊的世界，他轉頭望去，子軒就像在夢裡一樣抱著一大把向日葵，對宇豪笑得比花還燦爛奪目。  
　　子軒永遠都是太陽，而他心甘情願當一株向日葵。  
　　「對不起，讓你擔心了。」子軒走近他，伸手想拍拍宇豪，卻又作罷，宇豪這才看到子軒手上戴著工作手套，另一隻手還拿著一把園藝剪刀。  
　　「你剛剛在幹嘛啊？」  
　　「幫外婆摘點花回家，這邊的田是我外婆跟一些鄰居的，現在休耕，才種了向日葵。」  
　　「軒，我——」  
　　「沒關係，我們回去再說。」  
　　「那我可以幫你拿花嗎？」  
　　「我拿得動啦。」  
　　「不是，」宇豪揉揉鼻子，不好意思的說，「你兩隻手都拿著東西，我很難牽你。」  
　　子軒失笑，把滿滿的向日葵交給宇豪，也把另一隻手交到未婚夫手裡。  
  
　　他們在將近中午時在騎樓下乘涼，手裡各自拿著一瓶可爾必思（子軒騎著外婆的腳踏車雙載宇豪去買的）。子軒的外婆身體依然健朗，看到宇豪十分開心，熱情的招待他，還宣稱要把逃婚的子軒帶回臺北果然還是要未婚夫親自出馬才有用。  
　　「軒，我們結婚那天，捧花用向日葵好不好？」宇豪望著遠方黛青的山脈，突然問了一句。  
　　「咦？」子軒還沒想過這個問題，這也是今天他們第一次回到婚禮的話題。  
　　「你剛剛拿著花的樣子，好好看。」宇豪紅著臉，無比認真的說，「我昨天還夢到你捧著一束向日葵叫我的名字，這算不算預知夢啊？」  
　　「你還夢到我啊？」子軒伸手揉揉宇豪的頭，「好啊，就用向日葵。那你一起拿，你抱著花的樣子，我也很喜歡。」那時候接過花的男人，笑容比起陽光，更像是向日葵，只為了唯一的太陽綻放。  
　　宇豪傻笑著握住子軒的手，再次看向那一片金亮。  
  
　　未來在陽光燦爛的地方等他們。  
  


——〈我在陽光燦爛的地方等你〉完


End file.
